


More Than One Night

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Police!Dick, Writer!Jason, 不打tag了, 我在搬运以前的文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 一个狗血的约炮未遂的故事。写手!杰森和警察!迪克





	More Than One Night

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在微博上提过的脑洞！灵感来源电影Trick/天雷勾动地火（这是部超级可爱的片子，安利各位！）

准备要日落了。  
他想去撒尿。杰森·陶德折起双腿，脚搭在转椅上，一米八几的身体滑稽地窝进椅子里，像只大鸟扎进了小小的树洞，卡在里边无法脱身。椅子不堪重负，只需轻轻一点移动就能让它惨叫。  
而杰森也不想动。他已经以这个姿势坐在电脑前有三个小时了，然而屏幕上的文档里躺着的单词少得可怜。它们可怜巴巴地盯着杰森，让他内疚又着急，可徘徊在键盘上的手都快要冻成冰雕了却仍迟迟落不下去。  
后天晚上他就要交稿了，否则他就没有足够收入来支撑日常开支。他的公寓已经停了三天的暖气，这篇稿子是他最后的救命稻草。他仿佛已经从那些文字里看见自己躺在沙发上，双腿自然的伸直，只需穿着一件毛衣和睡裤，边吃着辣热狗边看Netflix，如果足够温暖的话，他甚至还可以吃那不勒斯冰淇淋！但现实是他把能穿的衣服都穿上了，还是冷得把自己蜷缩起来打字，双脚像被埋在了冰里，传来的寒冷是片状的、白色的。  
他想去撒尿，又不想移动。除了打字以外任何活动都是不必要的。衣服无法抵御的寒冷让他有种膀胱里装着冰水的错觉，沉甸甸地压迫着他的神经。只要微微一动，本已适应的状态就会被打破，他就真的必须要去上厕所了，这是令他悲哀的不移动的第二个理由。  
屏幕上的文字已然从恳求转为嘲笑，这次的稿子是关于爱情的——主编到底从哪里看出来他恋爱经验丰富的？好吧，或许是我长得比较帅，杰森想，即使是在心底也羞于承认他的，恋爱经验，其实，几乎，为零。  
杰森·彼得·陶德，笔名哥谭小红帽，一个23岁的、性经验屈指可数、恋爱次数近乎没有的单身男性写手，要在后天之前交上一份关于爱情的八千词稿子。杰森很努力地回想了自己的几次大约可以算得上是恋爱的经历，一次是和初中的女生贝拉，他们俩一直互相喜欢，直到有一天杰森因为太过紧张而把递过去的水都泼到了她的衣服上，当着全班的面，她捂着湿得透出内衣的白色T恤，尖叫着跑走了，也带走了杰森的初恋。后面他陆陆续续地约会过几次，但每回都被女孩们礼貌地“我等会儿有事”，或是直接不留情面地说出“没有人说过你调情的方式很烂吗”而结束，但还是有一回，一个姑娘——是个空姐，觉得他青涩的模样挺可爱，与他发展得更久一些，但也仅仅到此了。而他的性经验？基本上都是在酒吧里凭着脸蛋和没了紧张的醉酒后赢得的，而且往往都是他在一个女孩或是男孩身边醒来，头痛欲裂，对昨晚的事情完全回忆不起来——对他来说等同于没有过。  
每一点往事被回忆起，屏幕上的文字就嘲笑得更大声，仿佛一条鞭子抽打着他的自尊心。他开始想念街角的酒吧，温暖，舒适，还有许多美丽的女孩儿们，他或许可以去那儿喝几杯酒，拉个人聊聊天，挖一下对方的恋爱经历，让他或她讲讲经验……杰森大声地叹了一口气，膀胱因为吸气的动作而蠢蠢欲动。  
于是他终于妥协了，保存，关闭文档，关机。  
他现在要去撒尿，然后把身上这些玩意扒下来，换上一套他的得意搭配，就动身出发。

迪克·格雷森刚刚才下班，换了衣服就直奔酒吧。明天是节日，更是他宝贵的休假日，可不能浪费了这大好机会。前段时间的忙碌让他这才发现酒吧重新装修了，摆上各种各样的装饰品，预告节日将近。  
当那个拥有黑发绿眼，和一副羽绒服也挡不住的好身材的男人迈着长腿艰难地挤进酒吧的门内，然后朝他身旁的位置走来时，他觉得自己快要被从天而降的巨大好运砸晕了脑袋。（事后杰森回忆起当时的情景，说：“我推门进来，一看见他的背影和随即转过来看向我的那双巨他妈蓝的眼睛就什么也不知道了，只知道往他的方向走过去。”）  
“嗨。”杰森坐下来，望望四周，然后紧张兮兮地向身旁的男人打了个招呼。他还没完全暖和过来，甚至还有些发抖。  
迪克被这副样子逗笑了。对方的这幅样子就像一个只能点果汁的高中男孩第一次来酒吧，他在心里评价。

“嗨。”  
“你一个人吗？”

“噢，当然了，”迪克依旧挂着那副微笑，他张开双手，看了看自己的手心，“一个人，坐在这儿，希望今晚运气不会太差，像上次一样独自坐了一整晚。”

“我可不相信你的运气会差。”杰森把手肘撑在吧台上，转头要了一杯马提尼。

“确实不差，因为有个英俊男孩坐在了我的旁边。”

“噢，噢，”杰森也笑了起来，“很少有人夸我帅气。”老天啊，迪克想，他恨不得全酒吧此刻一齐噤声，好让自己能更清楚地听到对方的笑声。

“为什么？”他问，然后又真诚地补充，“我刚才的夸赞可是真心的。”

“嗯，我猜，可能因为我一般都在家工作，没有多少人能有机会见到我的帅气脸庞，”杰森装模作样地一甩头发，“哈，开玩笑的。”

“那我今天确实可以说是幸运啦。”迪克盯着杰森的脸看，对面的男人有着一双翡翠颜色的双眼，在暖气和酒精的作用下逐渐变得湿润起来。

还有那双薄薄的嘴唇，有好几次，他的注意力都被吸引了过去，差点没能完美地接上杰森的话。

放轻松，迪克，他对自己说，你可不是什么高中生，别像个处男一样，对谁都一见钟情。

可是，他又对自己说，可是。

杰森在吻上那对柔软的嘴唇时只感觉现在已经一下子入了夏，他整个人都漂浮在下午的日光和湖边的水汽里，当这个吻结束后才迷迷糊糊地想起来家里没有暖气冷的要死。他带着期待的神情看着那双蓝眼睛，不巧的是，对方也这么看着他。  
两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼地对坐了半天。迪克实在忍不住了，挠挠头，不好意思地开口：“呃，我十岁的弟弟达米安来我的公寓暂住，现在正睡着我唯一的床，所以……”  
那一瞬间杰森好像突然被扯回了他天寒地冻的公寓里，狠狠地打了个大哆嗦。

和迪克走在街上的时候杰森花了一秒钟来思考自己一开始来酒吧是为了什么，他隐约记得好像是来找素材的……想到这里，杰森皱着眉转过头看了一眼身旁的迪克，只这一眼看到的侧脸就足够他把刚刚的想法全部丢进垃圾焚化炉里烧得一干二净。管他呢，杰森恶狠狠地想。  
情人节明明还未至，可所有适合成年人之间你情我愿地解决正常生理需求的房间全都爆满了——今天到底是什么日子啊？（按照杰森的计算方法：今天是离他的死线还有两天的日子。这不能怪他，这么几年下来，他算日期早已不问年月日，只看离死线还有多少天）杰森和迪克在跑了第十一家酒店后终于决定放弃，与此同时杰森在心里大骂了一顿哥谭城居民全都是精虫上脑的不务正业之徒，好像他不是一个还有两天就到死线还出来约炮的写手。  
杰森妥协了，他带着迪克回了他家。搭地铁，换乘，出站，途中他们像一对吵架了的情侣，彼此拉开距离，之间的空气却又仿佛把他们胶着在了一起。  
在地铁的白色灯光里，迪克一个劲地盯着杰森的脸看，杰森毫不示弱地盯回去。迪克自己的脸红通通的，杰森的也是，不过前者是因为酒精，后者则企图用酒精这一理由来掩盖害羞。那双眼睛明明蓝的像水，却丝毫未给他带来凉意，反而像个太阳一般灼灼生辉，照得他通体发热。

“……所以，我有件事情忘了告诉你。”快到站时，杰森有些难为情地看着车窗，憋了好久终于开口。  
“怎么了？”  
“我家里没有暖气。”  
“……”  
迪克的沉默在杰森看来有一个世纪。如果到站之后迪克连一句再见也不说就跑掉，他不会惊讶。  
“没关系，”但迪克开口了，同时笑了起来，“我们可以用运动来温暖身体。”  
杰森在心底暗暗庆幸自己的脸早就红到不能再变得更红了。

迪克在走进杰森的公寓时打了个巨大的喷嚏，如果喷嚏能当麦当劳卖的话，那么这个就是加大版巨无霸。杰森吓了一跳，把他拽到沙发上去坐，扯过灰色的毛绒毯子把自己和对方裹紧，像一只新手蜘蛛，一不小心将自己和猎物一起缠进了蛛丝里。  
于是两个人坐在沙发上再一次对视，这次角力的内容是脱衣服。可是在哥谭没有暖气的冬日夜晚，脱掉衣服等于自己把自己送去阿卡姆。  
“……你脱啊。”杰森憋了半天，蹦出来一句。  
对方显然不想这么干，迪克磨磨蹭蹭、装模作样地摸了自己的外套半分钟，等到装不下去了，才终于开口：“太冷了，要不然一起脱？我保证你脱了我就脱。”  
“……”杰森咬着牙扒掉了自己的羽绒服，迪克遵守诺言地也脱下了外套。  
后果就是，两个人冻得牙齿发颤，不受控制地发抖。  
“不行不行，”迪克说，又哆嗦着穿上外套，“你也还是穿上吧。”  
“怎么——”杰森有点想嘲笑自己的未来上床对象，但他发现自己的牙齿抖得像电动马达，于是又闭上了嘴，把衣服重新穿上去。

最终两个人谁也没有勇气把衣服脱掉。他们此刻正挤在杰森的双人沙发上，盖着毯子，手碰着手，膝盖抵着膝盖。  
“好冷，不如我们再聊聊天吧，”迪克提议，“你是做什么的？”  
“呃，给杂志写点文章。”  
“那么你是个作家。”  
杰森摇摇头。“还算不上，你呢？”  
“噢，我是个警察。”  
接着，没错，盖棉被纯聊天在他们这里得到了最完美的诠释。他们什么都聊，从运动、音乐、政治、工作、家庭，到喜欢的颜色、麦片牌子、辣热狗、还有那篇让杰森抓狂的稿子。他们几乎在所有事情上都有分歧，但他们只是不停地笑，假装争执，然后继续大笑。杰森怀疑有人在他的沙发上安装了一块隐形磁铁，把他们牢牢地吸到一起。时间此时已接近午夜，迪克再一次笑了起来（杰森数了一遍并全都记了下来，对方今晚一共笑了五十四次），然后应杰森要求给他讲述自己的情史，还分析了一般的恋爱套路：认识、约会、上床、争吵、上床、冷战、分手。  
“哇噢，分析得真是透彻。”杰森挑了挑眉。

“这句话听起来可不像个夸奖，那——”迪克拉长了音调，“你呢？”

“什么我呢？”杰森开始装傻。  
“等价交换。我告诉你我的故事，你也告诉我你的，”他脸上的微笑不断加大，那双蓝眼睛注视着杰森，“所以，快说吧，我可是个认真的听众。”换成别人，迪克不会坚持这个问题，但面前的男人让他生出一种继续发问的冲动。

杰森看着对方的眼睛，仿佛跌进了一个漩涡，“我……”他欲言又止。迪克没有说话，依旧盯着他。

“……好吧，我放弃了，”他认输般地举起双手，又迅速把它们塞回毯子底下，因为真的是太冷了。迪克感受到对方有些冰凉的手背正贴着他的大腿，噢，但他好像没有发现。杰森又露出了不好意思却有些不服气的神情，像是输掉了比赛的小男孩。不知道为什么，看着这个身材比他还要高大、给人第一感觉简直就是哥谭James Dean的男人露出孩子气的神情，让他觉得有趣。

有趣。这个词让他差点惊出一身冷汗。他已经很久、很久没有发自内心地觉得一个人有趣了。对方和他以前的恋爱对象完全不同，甚至根本不是他的类型，但是……迪克再一次回想起他第一眼看到杰森——从那个时候开始，他就期望杰森走过来，坐在他的旁边了。并不完全因为对方的长相，更还有别的什么，别的什么特别的东西。可能是他眼里没有隐藏好的一种神情，也可能是他推门开门的方式，甚至是他头发被风吹得微颤的样子。到底是什么呢。

拜托了，别这样，迪克。他又一次对自己说，偷偷捏着自己的手指。

杰森没有看向迪克，而是低头望向毯子，“实话说，我没什么恋爱经验，别笑，这就是为什么我今晚要去酒吧，找个人听听对方的故事，或者约个女孩之类的，不过后者是额外的活动了。”

他顿了一下，深深吸气：“不然我就没法交上那篇稿子了。”

迪克发誓自己真的在很努力地憋住笑容：“所以，你本来不打算约炮，至少是约我？”

“是啊，这其实是个意外，”杰森有些烦躁，“怎么说呢，我看到你时——”他要怎么说，他一看到迪克，脚就不由自主地走了过去？他要怎么说，迪克所有的温柔的微笑都在把他的头脑像沙袋一样打，让他头晕目眩？他要怎么说，迪克是自己许久没有可以像这样与之开怀畅谈过的人？这样太蠢了，而且肯定不止一个人对迪克说过这样的话。这样太蠢了，像他妈的一个纯情小男生。他不会喜欢这样的。  
然而他的话还没说完，迪克放在茶几上的手机就开始一边震动一边发出消息提示音。杰森闻声停住了嘴，扭头看向那部手机：“呃，你先回消息吧。”  
“别理它，”迪克温柔地把杰森的脸又掰回来，“抱歉，你继续说。”  
可杰森刚一开口，迪克的手机又响了起来。  
“你还是先看吧，说不定有什么急事。”  
“真的抱歉啦，”迪克不好意思地笑笑，伸手去够茶几上的手机，但它太远了。杰森自然地伸手搂住对方的腰，好让男人能把身子探得尽量向前。  
这次轮到迪克脸红了。  
“让我看看……Ooops！”迪克红着脸按亮屏幕，惊呼一声。  
“怎么了？”杰森也从口袋里摸出手机，因为它刚才也开始响个不停。  
“刚才聊得太投入，我都忘了，今天是——”  
“——12月31号。”杰森盯着手机里的祝福，接过他的话。  
他们都收到了朋友们的提前信息祝福轰炸。  
“哈，”他俩一同沉默了一会儿，浏览那些祝福，然后杰森先笑了出来，“我们认识的日子还挺特别的。”  
“是啊，”迪克说，依旧看着手机，似乎在沉思着什么，因为他收起了微笑，嘴巴微微张开，深深地吸了一口气，像是在鼓起勇气要说些什么。

公寓楼下的街道变得愈发喧闹，人们聚集起来，准备迎接新年。有笑声从底下传来，许多的、纷杂的。  
一阵突如其来的恐慌几乎要淹没了杰森，从胃里一路搅上喉咙：怎么了？他的朋友要约他去玩？这里太冷了，他是不是想要走了？  
“不过，我得说——”迪克终于抬起头，盯着杰森的双眼。  
他是不是想要走了？  
没等杰森听见迪克接下来的话，一波又一波的烟花在街道上方的夜空炸开，音浪涌进了窗子里。  
零点了。

杰森只能看见面前的男人嘴角上扬，笑着不断变化口型。烟花映得迪克的脸上流动着不同颜色的光，像是珍宝的华彩。  
“你说什么？”杰森张大了嘴，比出夸张的口型，想了想，又用手势问：“你要走啦？”  
迪克笑得更厉害了。  
紧接着，他直起身子探向杰森，把头凑近对方耳边。  
这下杰森听得一清二楚了，清楚得他妈的还能感受到迪克随着每一个词而呼出的热气。  
他说：“我得说，你比这个日子还要特别。”

杰森想都没想就把手覆上迪克的后脑勺。再紧接着，他们都得到了新年的第一个吻。

 

fin.

 

番外

杰森在公寓楼下的嘈杂中醒来，昨晚摄入的酒精让他的脑子有点发疼。他转了转眼珠，努力回想今天的日期……离截稿日，还剩一天。

他差点要跳起来，但没有成功，因为他正被一个重物压得死死的，并且只有半个身子躺在沙发上，一只脚像是溺死的鱼一样奄奄一息地搭上地面。总的来说，就是他现在正像一块三明治里的青菜——压扁了，还是蔫了的那种——一样，挤在沙发和另一个男人中间。

“……怎么回事？”他艰难地从喉咙里挤出一个问句，手脚并用地在空中乱划，想要从中脱身。  
男人因为他的动作也醒了过来，对方眨了两下。

“早上好，杰森。”对方说。

好的，现在他回忆起一切了。

 

“所以，我们还没有互留电话，”刚才他翻箱倒柜，终于找出了一根一次性牙刷递给了迪克，接着他俩挤在一面镜子前洗漱，就像真正的情侣那样。这太奇怪了，但杰森不想说出来。而现在，他正端端正正地坐在沙发上。那张毯子还温暖无比，但他狠心把它叠好，放在沙发的扶手上。

“嗯，好像是的，”迪克在他面前走来走去，晃得他眼花，“不过，我想，这个可以等会儿再说。”

他走到了门口。

“你要走了？”

“当然。还记得我昨晚说过的话吗？”

“什么？”杰森有些迷惑，然后挤出一个微笑，“没关系，那我们有机会再见？”

“你忘了？”迪克露出不可置信的心碎表情，“噢，我可是把我的情史一五一十的告诉你了。”

杰森恍然大悟，但这和他要走了有什么关系吗？

“认识的下一步该是约会，那么，你要和我一起出去吗？”

明天就是截稿日，但是管他呢。杰森想，站起身来四处找自己的鞋子。有些事情不做也罢，但有些事情，一刻也不能推迟。

 

 

什么？你问杰森的稿子怎么样了？噢，恭喜他，他在死线前写完了关于恋爱的稿子，因为他发现他有灵感可写了。  
而那个灵感名叫理查德·约翰·格雷森。


End file.
